


Post Adam Blues.

by Azathothh



Category: Observer (Bloober Video Game)
Genre: M/M, They're babies..., This is self indulgent I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Just a small thing of my >observer_ oc, Devin, and Dan...
Relationships: Devin x dan, oc x canon - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Post Adam Blues.

Dan had dragged Dev through the building and down the stairs, carrying him fireman style over his shoulder. Adam was dead, forever.   
And Dev almost died to help Dan.  
Dev came to in the police car, grumbling and sitting up.  
"Dan…?" He asked, turning his head to look at a very tired, very beaten up Dan.   
"Yeah?"   
"...'m sorry for jumping in front of you." He mumbled, sitting up in the seat and going to feel for his arm.  
"That's long gone, egg." Dan said, turning the car on.  
"Egg?"   
"Yeah, like a deviled egg…"  
Dev laughed loudly.  
"You've never called me a nickname, I feel honored. Maybe I should almost die more often."   
Dan whacked Dev's shoulder as he pulled out of his parking space.  
"You better not. Once was enough."   
"Should I drive you back to your place?" Dan asked, switching the radio on. "Will you even be able to make it up those shitty stairs?"  
Dev thought for a moment. "No I won't be able to make it up twelve flights of stairs with a broken rib. But can you make it up the three flights?"  
"If you help me then I'll let you stay the night." Dan replied, wiping the blood from under his nose.   
"Deal." Dev turned the radio up.  
After the two managed to make their way up the stairs and into Dan's apartment, Dev sat down with the first aid kit.   
"You bleeding anywhere? Need me to stitch you up anywhere?" Dev asked, opening up the kit and getting some tissues for Dan to wipe the blood from under his nose.   
"No, just some bruises and shit. You?" Dan replied, taking the tissue and pinching the top of his nose.   
"Yeah." Dev unbuttoned his shirt, that had huge rips in it from the creature clawing his back.   
"Jesus Christ Dev, he did some work on you, hm?" Dan started cleaning the wound with rubbing alcohol, causing Dev to wince.   
"I'd rather he attacked me than you."   
Dan shook his head and took the tweezers, picking a bit of glass out of the gash.   
"You know I can handle my own, I've been doing this long enough."   
Dev yelped when Dan pulled a particularly large piece of glass out of his back.  
"Shit!"   
"Yeah, I think I got it all. You feeling alright?" Dan asked, putting the tweezers back in the box and bandaged Dev up.  
"Feeling like I got ran over by a bus. But yeah, guess I am." Dev got up slowly and looked at his shirt.   
"Yeah this shirt is ruined." He mumbled, balling it up.   
"I'll go grab you one of mine." Dan said.   
Dev sat on the couch and groaned, closing his eyes for a moment.   
Dan then returned with a t-shirt, tossing it at him.  
"Oh, thanks." Dev said as he pulled it on.   
Dan sat on the other end of the couch, having taken his coat and belt off, unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt.   
The two were silent for a while, eventually the both of them falling asleep.   
A few hours later, Dev fell off the couch.   
"Danny boy, wake up. You couch hogging asshole-" Dev grumbled as he shook a sleeping Dan's shoulder. "I'm gonna go sleep in your room if you don't."   
Dan grumbled and sat up. "Oh shut up." He got up and shuffled to his room, Dev following. Dan climbed into bed, then looked over at Dev.  
"The couch hurts my back."   
Dan groaned and moved over, patting the bed beside him.  
"Fine, fine."   
Dev sat on the bed. "Well I was just gonna sleep on your floor but…" He climbed into bed next to Dan.   
It took him a moment to get comfy and he turned on his side, facing away from Dan.   
A few minutes later, he spoke.   
"Hey Dan?"  
"...yeah?"  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save him."   
Dan yawned. "Get some rest Devin."   
He closed his eyes and then fell asleep.  
The next morning, Dan woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He grabbed it from the bedside table and answered it.  
"Hey boss."  
"Hey Dan. We have people at the scene right now, don't bother coming. Get some rest. Oh, where's Devin? I haven't heard from him."   
"...heey boss…" Dev crooned from beside Dan, half awake.  
"Oh, he's there with you? Wait-aren't you in bed?"   
Dan sighed.   
"Yeah, I am, boss."   
"Well...uh...I'll call you later. Sorry if I interrupted something, just have Devin call me later on."   
Dan clicked end call and groaned, rolling over to look at Dev.   
"She thinks we are slee-"   
"Yeah. She does." Dan cut him off, rolling his eyes at Dev's apologetic grin.


End file.
